Taking Care of Business
by nightnovice
Summary: This is an idea I had when I realized Rory would have been pregnant at 22 if ASP had control for the last season, it is a possible path. I hope you all enjoy. So many of you are regular readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoy this. Pairing Rory and Logan.
1. Chapter the first - Musings

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: Thanks in advance to all who follow, comment and favorite, you make my day!

 **Chapter the first - Musings**

Rory rode quietly on the bus, is was past eleven pm and as her fellow reporters snoozed the bus was making its way to Cleveland, OH, she had no idea why she was awake, but she tilted her head to the window and watched as the world rolled by.

Logan sat in his home office and lamented the empty desk that sat in front of him. It may have been weeks, but no amount of work could release her from his heart and mind. He clicked through his RSS feed and read a few of her articles, this is what she had said no for, her life on the road, her wide open future. He had to admit, her voice was new, her optimism a breath of fresh air to a dank topic, she had chops. She didn't just regurgitate the speeches, she ruminated on their true meaning, the impact each candidate could offer, her words invited you to see the campaign as she did and opportunity to learn. She wrote in a way that the reader experienced it as if they were there. She had a bit of Edgar J. Morrow to her only sweet. He knew this was really why she wanted to wait to get married, not that she didn't love him, but that she truly loved the ' _story'_ and she had a true gift in telling it. He also conceded that she was right in her refusal, he had gone about it all wrong, he could see that now, hindsight really is 20/20, what he really wished was that he had taken her offer that she would be there, someday, just a little bit later.

Lorelai looked at Rory's empty room and sighed, it had always been the plan, but now that Rory was truly gone, she was lonely. Sure she had Luke and Paul Anka, but it wasn't the same as having her baby, her best pal around. The mini-her that could mock movies, guzzle coffee and all while eating copious amounts of junk food just to waste time. While she knew it was time to let go, to let Rory test her wings, it wasn't easy. Still it meant she had to finally let go.

Tristan was walking the shoreline he had just read a very thought provoking article, it wasn't the content, politics he could live without, it was the author, R. Gilmore, his Mary, that is what piqued his interest. That girl had filled his imaginations and musings for so long he had written teen fiction about it. She was his _'what if?'_ the one that got away as it were, he wondered if now was the time to find out.

Rory found her energy was off, she couldn't sleep well and some days all she could do was fight to keep awake, it was frustrating. This morning she was in line for the breakfast buffet supplied by the hotel, coffee, help yourself waffles, cereal, scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit, the fruit seemed to call her name and she piled it high on her plate. She was going for her fourth serving when her friend Sally laughed, "Wow, Gilmore you are devouring that fruit as if you want to ward off scurvy, off to become a pirate soon?" Sally laughed and Rory froze momentarily. She loaded her plate again and sat across from Sally eating in sudden contemplation.

"Sal, what day is it?" She asked off handedly.

"Why it's Christmas sir" she retorted with a poor Cockney accent, then replied seriously "July 15, why do you ask, our days all meld into one eventually, at least until November second next year." This wasn't her first Rodeo at fifty she had seen plenty in the political realm raise and fall.

Rory chuckled at the joke, it was something her mother would say and why she and Sal had become fast friends, "Really I was just counting down from my graduation party, odd I know but it seems so long ago when really it has only been a few scant weeks."

Sally was just as perceptive as Lorelai, "Any significance to that time?" she twitched her brow as if guessing the significance.

"Well truth be told it has been a stressful time and confidentially, I am a little late, if you get my meaning." Rory quietly supplied.

"Well kiddo, I say we stop at the local PP for a quick looksee, and then you will know, we don't have another puppet show until tomorrow and you need to know today." Sally reached across the table and patted her hand, she had been there herself and wanted the cub to know she had a momma bear on the road.

Rory nodded in agreement, a trip to Planned Parenthood was not a bad idea, her insurance bill would send a notice to her mom and she really needed her privacy, "That is a great idea Sal, mind coming with, I can really use a hand to hold?"

Sal laughed, "As if I'd let a pup like you wander around on your own, I'm right with you kid."

Rory was oddly relieved that she would have company on her visit to the clinic.

The few minutes that had past since they arrived, were through intake, had blood and urine taken seemed like hours, Rory suspected, hell Sally suspected, and Rory wondered what this all would mean.

The doctor entered the room and asked if she could speak freely in front of Sally or if Rory wanted to hear the results with her friend there. Rory looked to Sally who nodded.

"It's okay doctor, I trust her, you can say what the results are and we can discuss it freely." Rory unconsciously reached for Sally's hand.

"Well Ms. Gilmore you are pregnant, we will have to do an ultrasound to determine how far you are exactly but based on your intake responses I would estimate 8 weeks." The news was almost expected by both women and response by both was affirmative.

"Can I get the ultra sound to confirm?" Rory had a small childlike voice and Sally was reassuring with a hand pat.

"Well, you may want your friend to leave the room, it is an internal exam." The doctor explained.

Sally quietly nodded and left, Rory slipped out of her lower garments and draped the sheet over her lower half while placing her ankles in the stirrups, the doctor wrapped the wand in a condom and entered her, it was cold and uncomfortable but Rory turned her head to the screen. An odd whooshing sound filled the room and Rory looked to the monitor and saw a blip with a butterfly action happening.

The doctor pointed to the screen, "That is your baby, the sound you are hearing is its heart, by the look of things you are about nine weeks, and the fetus is healthy and strong."

Rory just watched the screen wishing Logan was beside her, a baby, she was going to be a mom, he needed to know, they had so much to discuss. Her mind wandered to the bus schedule, Ohio, Denver, Nevada, then California, three weeks, it was too long, she would show by then, he needed to know now, he needed to decide if he was in or out, she knew he would be in, but did he still want her. The doctor printed out seven copies of the image, handed her a cd and left her to redress and decide her next step.

Rory walked up to Sally in the waiting room, "Confirmed, I even heard its heart, she held up the CD, oh and here is a picture." she showed sally the blurred blob image with the odd butterfly center.

"So kid, are you keeping or sweeping?" Sally was no nonsense that way.

"I have to see the dad, then I will know, but in my heart I want to keep, I love it already, because of its dad." Rory had a far away look.

"Look, I will record the next speeches, you can forward your reports, but you need to go now, today, see this baby's daddy and decide your next step. I envy you kid, it looks to me like you know daddy will step up to the plate, I was never that fortunate. I will cover for you, but kid you have to know." Sally held Rory in a brief hug.

"Thanks Sal, I really do need to tell him ASAP, I can't tell you how much your support and help means to me." Rory flipped her phone and sent a text to Stephanie, _"need a jet plane, any available?"_ the _response was_ quick, _'where and when'._


	2. Chapter 2 - California Dreamin'

TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: Wow! 15 reviews, 21 Favorites and 47 Followers! You guys floored me! I am so happy you are enjoying it, and don't worry Tristan is just in it for fun.

 **Chapter the Second - California Dreamin'**

Rory had slept on the plane, Stephanie and Colin had met her in Ohio to aide her in her journey, she didn't tell them why, just that she needed Logan, and that was all they needed to know. As they began their descent Stephanie tried to rouse Rory.

"Wake up sleepy head, we are landing soon and you can see Logan." Stephanie cooed in her ear.

"MMM, Logan, I miss him, does he still like me, I hope so." Rory mumbled something else but Stephanie wasn't sure of her words.

"Of course he likes you, he loves you, come on now wake up." Stephanie was more insistent.

Rory woke up and stretched, "Thanks Steph, I really needed the nap and I can't wait to see Logan."

Stephanie was suspicious about why but kept her thoughts to herself, she would know more soon enough.

The plane landed and Colin called Logan to confirm their meeting only he wouldn't be meeting him, Rory would then the four would meet up for dinner. Rory stood at his door nervous for the first time at meeting him, this man knew her in ways no one could, he knew her body, soul and he had her heart, yet she was worried and nervous outside this door.

Logan opened the door to find Rory standing on his step, "You aren't Colin." was all he could think to say.

"Hi, how have you been, can I come in?" Rory rolled her ankles and he grinned.

"Ace, long time, come in and let me know the news that's fit to print." Logan extended his arm and let her pass, she gently brushed by him and he took a whiff of her scent, sweet and soft, that was his Ace, but something was missing. He turned to her and indicated the couch, "If I'd known it was you, I would have had coffee brewing, care for a cup?"

"You know why I'm here, how could you know?" Rory looked at him in awe.

"Ace, you always smell of two things, vanilla and coffee, I can only smell the vanilla, care to share with me why?" He looked at her with his crooked smile and held her hands.

"I'm pregnant, nine weeks, I have a scan and a dvd of the sound of its heart if you want to hear, I guess we aren't really through unless you want to be." She looked at him her eyes blurred with unshed tears.

He reached up to brush a tear as it slipped from her eye, "Hey, it's okay, we will work through this together, you want that right, you wouldn't be here if you weren't having my baby, our baby, right?" In his mind he was panicking , what if she just wanted child support and not to try being a couple again, he couldn't stand the idea of being a weekend dad, her marrying someone else, someone else raising his child.

Rory looked at him in awe, "You aren't mad at me?" She queried, "You want us to have the baby, what does that mean we are in this, you said all or nothing and I am working for Hugo, Sally is helping me skip out so I can see you, nothing makes sense." She lunged at him and began to cry, "I just wanted a chance to try my wings, I never wanted you to walk away. I Love you, I miss you and I am so sorry." She sobbed against him.

He rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay Ace, we can work through this, you can still try your wings, who's Sally?"

Rory leaned back from him, "Oh, she is a political journalist who has been like my mentor and best friend on the road, she even went with me to the clinic."

"Sounds like a good friend." He said and handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "So, what do you want to do Ace, are you moving in with me? Going back to your mom or staying on the road?"

Rory looked at him confused, "You would still want me to move in? After everything. you still want me, not just the baby?"

"Ace, I can't stop wanting you, when I asked you to marry me and you said no, I was hurt, I didn't really listen to you. Since we have been apart you have been in my head on auto play. I was inconsiderate and that you are here, giving me a chance, you didn't have to you could have terminated or raised it on your own, I would have never known. That you came to me, to tell me, it tells me all I really need to know, you still love me as much as I still love you." Logan held her close and adjusted her so she was on his lap. "What did Lorelai say when you told her?"

Rory looked at him her eyes now dry, "She doesn't know, I wanted you to know first, I mean sure Sally knows, but you are the dad, you should know before my mom, she'll be okay with whatever I decide, but you and I need to discuss this first, just us, no one else."

Logan threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a soul searing kiss, "I missed you Ace, I missed you so much, marry me, live with me, let's be a family." He pulled her to him again and kissed away any possible protest.

Rory savored the intimacy of the kiss her head exploding with the words and the love he was giving her. She had been so empty on the road, so lifeless, and it was as if his kiss restored her to life. "I do want to marry you Logan, I really do, but what about my job, what about well everything?"

Logan looked at her and tipped her chin, "It'll be okay Ace, we will work through it together, I am sure Hugo will let you out of your contract, you can look for work at local papers, or freelance, we can go see your mom, your grandparents, my parents, we can get through this."

Rory loved his confidence, his sincerity and she knew that it would all be okay. "Logan, I love you, I am sorry I said no, I am sorry I hurt you, but I am glad you can forgive me and that you want our baby and me."

"Never doubt that I love you Ace, without you I am not half the man I could be. We are in this together. Now tell me how Colin came to set this little meeting up?" He held her close to his heart and loved the feeling of her.

"Well, when I found out, I sent Steph a text asking for a jet, she knew it must be important for me to ask, she has probably guessed, Colin said he would call to set up a meeting with you and then I should meet you in his place and after we settled things we could call and join them for dinner." She snuggled into him and breathed him in, it was comforting, it was home.

"Ace, I can't believe you are here, I just want to bathe in your beauty and nearness again, I have been so miserable without you. Never leave me again." He pulled her to himself and kissed her senseless they were lost to time and space and sank into the oblivion that only lovers can enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 - We Can Work it Out

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: I am so touched at those of you who have favorited lil' ole me! Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter the third - We Can Work it Out**

Logan held Rory as she slept, her body sated in its need for him, his rested for the first time in many weeks, he loved this woman and even though she still hadn't really agreed to marry him, she was well wed to him in his heart. He kissed the top of her head and she stirred.

"Hungry" she said as she stretched beside him, "I have been so nervous I could barely eat and now I am starving, what time is it?"

Logan chuckled, "We can't have you hungry now, you are eating for two after all, It's only six, I can call Collin and we can meet up with him and Steph, what are you in the mood for?"

"Chicken tacos and oh, rice, I really want that yummy red rice and beans, maybe shrimp?" She was giddy at the thought of dinner.

"Mexican it is, I know just the place, I will call and tell Colin and Steph were to meet us then we can shower and head out." He reached for his phone and made the call, then they reluctantly left the bed to shower and get ready for dinner.

The drive from his place to the café was brief and Rory just adored the whimsical décor it was bright and cheerful and filled with hand painted fish plaques and bright suns. " We should buy a few for the baby's room I would like it to be cheery like this, just like a party every day."

He smiled, "Plenty of time Ace, plenty of time." He kissed her indulgently and waived at Colin who was already seated at a table with Finn and Robert as well "This is a nice surprise, good to see you all."

The couple accepted hugs and well wishes, then took their seats holding hands as they perused the menu.

The waiter came over, "Pitcher of margaritas for the table mate and some chips with salsa."

Rory looked up, "Can you bring a single virgin margarita for me please. Thank you."

Steph giggled with glee and jumped up pulling Rory to her in a hug causing her to lose contact with Logan for a moment, the first since they reunited earlier and she felt cold from the shock of it.

"You are pregnant, I knew it, that's why you needed the jet, to tell Logan and now you are back where you belong!" Stephanie was bouncing with glee. "I am going to be an aunty!"

The boys all hugged her and patted Logan on the back, "Good job mate! I knew you had it in you!" Finn pat Logan's shoulder heartily. "So when is uncle Finn meeting this fine lad or lass?"

"The due date is February 24, but with the first it could be later, at least that is what the doctor said. Oh, I have a picture." She reached into her bag and handed Steph the sonogram." I know it's not much to see now, but that's our baby." She scooted her chair closer to Logan and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.

The margarita was delivered a pitcher for the table and a single virgin for her and toasts were made, the group caught up over the chips and salsa then ran over plans when their meals came, Rory was happy to be back in their warm embrace, she had missed them all but she had missed Logan most of all. She waxed nostalgic as the friends laughed and cheered and worried only a little about what her mom would say. She pushed that thought aside and enjoyed this celebration with her friends.

After the cheerful meal with friends Rory and Logan were driving back home, Rory felt it in her heart, home was where Logan was. She sighed happily as she looked at their entwined hands as he drove, she was oddly happy that for once he had an automatic transmission, and she giggled with glee.

"Everything okay there Ace, want to let me in on the fun?" He pulled up to the house and parked.

She got out of the car and they met at the front of it and he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"I'm home Logan, I feel like I am really home, I have been so lost and lonely without you and now I am home." She kissed him gently as he opened the door but he blocked her from coming in.

He swept he up bridal style and carried her into the house then set her back down, "Now it is officially your home, and officially protected from any evil that lurks." He chuckled and kissed her.

"Been reading up on wedding traditions and history much?" She gazed lovingly up at him.

"I did quite a bit of research, not that I thought I would need it any more, as things turned out before, but you know me, once I read a thing it is with me forever." He had his arms around her waist. "Well it's still early , is there anything you would like to do?"

She pretended to think about it, "More of what we did before dinner would be nice, don't you think?" She dropped her hands from his shoulders and grabbed his hand leading them to the bedroom.

The sun was peeking through the blinds and Rory loved waking in Logan's arms again, she knew now that she would have to call her mom, her grandmother, his parents and suddenly she felt panic all over again. Logan sensed her tension and slowly came awake.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were so happy and giggly last night. Now you look terrified." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"We have to tell them, all of them and your parents hate me, my mom will be so disappointed and well at least grandma and grandpa will be happy they love you and were so disappointed when I said no and you don't want to marry me because I said not now..."

He cut her off with a deep kiss, and he kept on kissing her until he felt the rush of her heart against him. He pulled away and admired her glazed look and the desire burning in her eyes. How he loved this woman, why he was ever foolish enough to let her go was beyond him.

"Ace, if you want to get married, I am happy to marry you just name the time and place, as for our parents, they will be over the moon about the baby and Honor will probably start shopping for everything baby with little 'H' monograms on it." He chuckled and she fell into his arms.

"You will still marry me? You think they will be okay with the baby even if it's me?" She was holding him close as she sat on his lap.

"I do want to marry you, and yes they will come around to you now that you are the mother of their grandchild. A child that we will have to work double time to keep from being spoiled by each and every one of them." He kissed her again and they joined in body and soul.

After they took a shower, dressed and Logan made coffee and pancakes while Rory checked her email for the mp3 promised by Sally and shot her a quick update and thanks. They enjoyed their breakfast and Rory returned to her laptop to listen to the speech and he watched as she closed her eyes trying to picture the feel of the event. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and she laughed at something that was said then stilled her fingers as he reverently thanked some veterans in attendance for their service in the time of the countries need. She admired the man for his command of an audience and his determination to bring affordable healthcare, and hope to the people. She continued to type, then took off the headset, reviewed the musings and then sent it to her editor for review, comment and hoped it would be good enough on the first go round. Logan checked his email, fired off some responses then sat across from Rory on the coffee table.

"Ace, can you look at me please." He held in his hand the familiar blue box. "I believe this belongs to you, that is if you will marry me?"

Rory took the box and handed him the ring setting out her hand. She was trembling a little and he held her hand gently and slipped the ring onto its rightful place.

"Yes, Logan, I will marry you, we can be a family. I love you!" She leaned in and kissed him soundly, then pulled back to admire the ring."It's beautiful, thank you for picking such a lovely ring."

"It was my grandmother's, she gave it to me before she passed, said I would know when the right girl came along and that she would love the ring but more so the man that gave it to her." His heart was bursting with love and he was filled with hope for the first time in many weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 : The News

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement, favorites and follows, it keeps me writing!

 **Chapter the fourth - Start Spreading the News**

Rory and Logan had enjoyed their small reunion, but she had to return to the campaign and he would need to return to work and wrap up some things so they could go to Hartford and let everyone in on their news. Rory was sad to leave his side, but knew once she had wrapped things up with Hugo, her last stop being Sacramento, she would head back to Palo Alto and then she and he could make the trip together, as long as they had each other nothing could get in their way. She was excited to send out her resume to the many papers and periodicals in the south bay, the thought of living so far from her mom, wasn't the best, but not living with Logan was no longer and option. She had tried that and it sucked. She called her mom when she got back to the bus and her mom suspected something had happened, her daughter sounded happy, really happy and Lorelai was fearful of what may have caused it. Rory told her mom she would see her in two weeks and that she would stay and visit for a few days. This made Lorelai happy, she would have a visit soon and then she could find out all about Rory's adventure in person.

Hugo was disappointed but totally agreed that she could continue to freelance for him, he wanted to keep her voice as a beacon on his site, he had already received many pats on the back for finding so unique a talent right out of college. They agreed she would write a weekly column about her sleepy little town and all the antics she enjoyed growing up as well as her foray into society and how she learned to adjust. It would keep her in print and keep people coming to the site, it was a win-win for them both. She hated saying goodbye to the friends she had made, Sally most of all, but they all wished her only the best as she bid them goodbye after the Sacramento rally, she had been pleasantly surprised when Logan had shown up and not only enjoyed the rally, but accompanied her to the goodbye luncheon and they happily drove home, **_home_** Rory thought happily as she held Logan's hand again, she was going home.

Sally was a little shocked when Rory introduced her newly minted fiancé as Logan Huntzberger, the erstwhile son of her employer Mitchum Huntzberger, she had no clue why a young reporter would not exploit such a powerful connection, then she thought back to when Rory had first started, she was shy and unsure and so terribly sad. The girl that left her in Sacramento was strong confident and happy. She was glad to have met Rory, and to have been there for her, she hoped they would keep in touch.

Logan was hoping Rory wouldn't mind if he returned to HPG, so they could live in New York and be closer to her family and his sister Honor. He wasn't sure how to broach the topic she was so happy to be going home with him. He had spoken to his partners about the possibility that he might sell his share and move to NYC, they were sad to see him go but understood the family dynamic and the importance of being with a strong network especially given the new baby in the mix.

Rory was happy with the sweet house and the generous yard, she could see this as a great place to start a family. She was standing outside by the tree and Logan snapped a picture, she had such a serene look he wanted to capture the moment.

"So Ace, are you ready for Hartford? I called the hotel and reserved the banquet room then sent invitations to everyone, I thought that way they all learn at the same time and my parents will be forced to behave, just so you know your grandmother Hayden will be accompanying your father, he asked and I approved it." Logan was sitting across from her as they finalized the seating chart.

"Well, she is my grandmother, I guess it'll be okay as long as she behaves and doesn't join the Huntzbergers in trying to run me out of town, I mean it almost makes it easier knowing we will be coming back to California and not have to deal with all of them." Rory adjusted the table her dad and Gigi would be at to include her cantankerous relative.

"Ace, would it be so bad to live in New York? We'd be closer to your family as well as mine and all of our friends live nearby, wouldn't that be better. Sure it might have some rough spots, but it is our home, right?" Logan looked at her hopefully.

Rory looked at him with eyes wide, "Your job is here though? How can we move to New York? You have a life here, a home here, what do you have in New York?"

Logan took a calming breath, "I can work for HPG, I will be a VP and I have a loft, a car service and you will be safe and not far from your mom." He began.

"You don't want to work for your father, you hate your father, you love being here, I want you happy, we can stay here." Rory rushed to explain.

"Rory, you and your mom are close, you will need her during this time especially. You will need your grandparents and even Honor will be there for you. Here you have no one but me and I will be at work in either place, I just want you to be safe, secure and happy."

Rory considered all he was doing for her, to reject this would be like rejecting him all over again. "Thank you Logan, I can't believe you are willing to make this huge transition and return to HPG for me, for us."

"Ace, we are a family, I am doing this for all of us, believe it or not that includes my parents. I know that in their own way they love me, and by extension will learn to love you, but if I kept a grandchild away, it would break any tiny lines we have, think of how important you are to the Gilmores, the Hayden's blew it and now Francine is trying to beg her way back in. What you do with her is up to you, I will be behind what you decide. I also have a proposition to put before you." Logan looked at her expecting a response but she just waited for his proposition, "We get married at the family dinner, we have a judge in the family, he can officiate and everyone that matters will be there, let's just end any argument, interference or doubt and get married before we announce the baby. They will find it terribly romantic, then when we announce the baby, they can only be happy."

Rory leaned back reeling with the possibility, they would return to New York, be married the very next evening and start a whole new life, it was a lot to absorb. "Let's do it, we get married at the family dinner and after during the toast we let them know about the baby. I hate not telling my mom, but she would tell dad and it would just be a mess, so we have a nice wedding a family dinner and then spring the baby on them."


	5. Chapter 5 - Wedding and News

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: You have all been so encouraging and excited to see what happens next, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Chapter the fifth - Wedding and News**

Tristan arrived in New York for his latest book tour and thought he might check in with the Gilmore's to see about Rory's whereabouts, it would be nice if he finally had a chance. He grabbed a paper and sat in a café to enjoy his breakfast, half way through the paper he saw her, she was wearing a bridal gown dancing with a blonde man, the caption read, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger enjoy their first dance as man and wife. He set the paper down not wanting to read further, just like that she was in and out of his life, once again untouchable. He took out his notepad and scribbled a happier story arch, then left enough money for the bill and a tip then set out to begin again, without any hope of reconnecting with Rory Gilmore.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 _The night before the article was released._

Rory was nervous, Stephanie, Paris and Lane were with her in her suite trying to calm her down, Logan was next door with Colin, Finn and Robert, the six of them were the only ones aside from Logan's uncle in on the wedding taking place in approximately fifteen minutes, once all the guests were seated.

"I never thought it would be like this, I mean I have the dress, the guy and all the right people, it's just so sudden you know." Rory was fanning herself and pacing in front of her friends.

"Get over it Gilmore, you got the man of your dreams, a nice quiet wedding and all of us are here for you. You got the brass ring, sit down and enjoy the ride." Paris ranted holding Rory by the shoulders stilling her.

"Yeah, girlie, just relax, by 9 pm you will have been Mrs. Logan Huntzberger for an hour and this will all be but a memory, I am just sorry I didn't get to throw you a raging bachelorette party, would have love to do 'Thunder from Down Under' for the occasion, Lorelai would have loved it!" Stephanie laughed.

Rory calmed, that is why she was doing this, no hoopla, no arguments, just her and Logan finalizing their vows in front of dear friends and family. She took a breath. "You are all right, I should just relax and go with it, do you think anyone suspects?"

Lane laughed, "No way, Lorelai would be all 'I object!' all week and but now would be horse and grumpy from having coffee withheld by Luke. I don't think anyone outside of these two rooms is any the wiser."

The officiant knocked on the door signaling it was time, Logan and his uncle were first followed by Lane who walked with Robert, Paris with Finn and Colin with Stephanie, finally Rory followed the six of them out to the hall and the wedding march began, they took to the cleared dance floor and their positions, quiet murmurs spread through the room, of 'it's a wedding!'

Judge Huntzberger took his place with Logan in front of him, the pairs split as they walked to the front of the room, finally the judge invited all to stand as the bridal march played and Rory slip stepped to her waiting groom. She took her place at his side and the ceremony began, no one was asked who gave this woman as she came freely and Finn was happy to hand over the rings when asked. The rings exchanged, vows repeated, the veil lifted and kisses exchanged, it was final, before all in attendance, was presented Mr. & Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, let no man or court separate them. A smattering of applause, the first dance, then dinner was served. To all in attendance it was too surreal to have actually happened, did they just come to a family dinner and witness a wedding. More over, didn't the bride say no, mere weeks ago. The tables were all a twitter as salads came out and bread baskets were placed, the bridal table was approached and congratulations offered throughout the meal, finally it was time for dessert and the traditional grooms toast.

Logan kissed his bride as glasses were chimed and then rose to toast all in attendance, "Family and friends, if you are here you are one of those, Rory and I welcome you into our lives as we venture into this new state of being, we also invite you to celebrate the impending arrival of our child in about seven months, a child singularly responsible for making us see that we belong together and owe it to each other to be a family. Please raise your glass to the new Huntzberger yet to be named!"

Glasses clinked and murmurs began, it wasn't a shot gun wedding obviously, only the bride and groom knew, when asked, did the Judge know, he replied in the negative, he was just asked to officiate, a great family honor, he was happy to perform.

The bride's maids and groomsmen were mum about any knowledge even though Paris and Lane were the only ones truly in the dark, a necessary deception to carry off the surprise.

The cake was served, more dancing and finally guests were leaving, "You got me kid", Lorelai laughed falsely, "I never would have thought you could do a thing like this, get married behind my back and in front of me, nice trick Houdini, I wish you all the best."

"Why does that sound like you want this over before Christmas? Mom, I love you, but I really love Logan, and we are having a baby, try to be happy okay?" Rory plead.

Her mother kissed her cheek and let Emily and Richard have their say, "Rory, Logan, we wish you all joy and happiness, and all the years we have enjoyed and more. Call us we will have dinner soon."

Shira and Mitchum were next, "Well son that was quite an entry, nice floor show and a grandchild as an encore, tough to beat. Call me in a week, I presume you are moving back and we can negotiate your New York office. Welcome home son and Rory, welcome to the family." Mitchum kissed her cheek and shook his hand Shira just followed quietly judging.

"Welcome, my sister! I can't wait to take you shopping! Logan thank you for getting smart and marrying her! I love you both so much and I am going to love being an aunty!" Honor squealed.

The line went, with hugs, congratulations and promises of gifts to honor both wedding and child. Many wishes later the ballroom was finally empty, save Rory and Logan who decided one last dance was in order, 'Moon River' played and they held each other close as they danced.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fallout Shelter

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun.

A/N: You are all so wonderful, thank you for following, favoriting and especially reviewing,, it means so much that my story is appreciated!

 **Chapter the sixth - Fallout Shelter**

Rory and Logan enjoyed a quick honeymoon in St. Bart's, ocean view, beach play and delightful food, it was just what they needed before returning to the storm. They had relaxed in the eye and now had to face the winds of change. When they returned they joined Richard and Emily for a quiet supper and found the most unusual allies.

"Logan my boy, thank you for bringing Rory home, for that we are forever in your debt, let us be the first to offer you a room here whenever you are called to Hartford the pool house is yours, we will even put a nursery upstairs so you can relax and a nanny can care for the baby, don't worry, Emily will take care of everything.", Richard assured. "We weren't thrilled that you had such an informal wedding, but you are married and that is an excellent start."

Rory handed Emily a package, "It is our wedding album, we thought you might enjoy a copy." Rory handed the beautiful volume to her grandmother, it contained a video of the evening along with beautiful still and candid shots.

"How did you manage this, it was so spur of the moment and I didn't see any photographers." Emily admired the photos.

Logan chuckled, "I bribed some paparazzi I know, they got to take the photos, in exchange I choose the few they can sell to the outlets, HPG got first pick for the 'exclusive' and we get a spectacular album, every one wins."

Emily smiled at the gift, "What did your mother think?"

"Actually, grandma, grandpa, you have the second copy, Logan and I having the first, we thought, since you were always in our corner you deserved it. Of course yours is more formal, mom's will have more candid's, we tried to tailor each book to it's recipient. Rory explained and both Richard and Emily glowed with pride.

"We also started a baby album for you, it has the first and second sonogram as well as the heartbeat recordings, we though you would enjoy hearing the sound of your great grandson's heart as he grows." Logan explained as he handed them the second album which was classic white leather with a gold inly that said 'Our First Grandson'.

"A boy, you are having a boy!" Richard exclaimed, "Well done both of you."

The couple glowed with pride, "It really wasn't up to us, but thank you." Logan replied, "We wanted to ask if we could name him Richard Elias, that would honor both our grandfathers, if you approve."

Richard had a watery look about him and Emily beamed, "Thank you both, I am honored." Richard pulled Rory into a strong embrace. "I know you love me, but to honor me by giving my grandson my name, thank you, my darling girl; and Logan, I know Elias will be just as proud."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The maid announced supper and they all went to enjoy what would surely be a superb meal. The evening ran long and the newlyweds took advantage of the pool house as they would be meeting with his family in the afternoon for lunch.

The couple enjoyed a lovely breakfast with the Gilmore's and a happy morning in the garden then repacked their car for the short drive to the Huntsberger estate. Rory and Logan allowed the houseman to take their bags to his room and park the car as they were directed to the formal sitting room to meet with his parents. Logan was beyond relieved to see Honor and Josh were also in attendance.

"Logan, welcome back and Rory you are simply glowing! How is my little niece or nephew?!" Honor was the first to greet them in her usual flair.

Mitchum came in with Shira and Elias close behind, "Well you two look refreshed and Rory, I must say, pregnancy becomes you." He reached out and hugged them both.

Shira was next, "Really Rory you are positively glowing, welcome to the family."

Elias looked at her solidly, "So are you giving us a boy or a girl?" His tone was brusk, then he noticed her rings, "She would have liked you, you have spunk like she did, wear them in good health." He said and then raised her hand to kiss the rings his wife had worn so many years ago.

Logan looked at the man and was amazed at how soft he was being with her, "Actually grandpa, about that, we want to name him Richard Elais, with your permission of course."

The old man was teary, "Thank you, I know I haven't supported your union in the past and yet you honor me so, I am gratified."

Mitchum was up again and pulled Rory into a hug,"The next Huntzberger heir, well done you two, I can almost forgive your surprise wedding to know it's a boy."

It was Shira who surprised them the most, "If you want I have some things from when Logan was a baby, I could give to you for your son."

Rory was so moved by the gesture her eyes became watery, "Thank you all, I was so worried you wouldn't accept me or little Eli here, this is all so wonderful, we have some albums to share."

They proceeded to give the wedding and Baby albums out explaining the differences, each recipient was truly touched and Mitchum was proud of Logan using the paparazzi instead of the other way round. He had heard some photos of the clandestine wedding had been approve by Logan for their publications and to know how his son had accomplished it, just made him more proud.

The maid announced lunch and Rory was pleased it wasn't a precious salad but a lovely roasted chicken and potato meal, she was already starving. Logan had heard her tummy growl and was well pleased with the meal that was presented.

Shira noticed Rory's surprise at the luncheon, "If you don't like roasted chicken or if it upsets little Eli, I can have cook bring you something else." She worried.

"No, really I am just so grateful it is a meal, I am starving and honestly I was concerned it would be a salad and soup with mini sandwiches deal, this is really perfect. I am starving."

"Well dig in", Elias encouraged, "We can't have little Eli deprived now can we." the table laughed in good humor and the afternoon passed surprisingly well. Rory helped Shira plan dinner and the family felt safe and warm to her, a far cry from the first meeting. She was a Huntzberger now and they welcomed her with open arms.

The next day they would visit Stars Hollow, a visit she believed would be easiest, she would be wrong, her mom was distant and didn't want to talk to Logan, she wanted him to disappear, and Rory to be a reporter again. She couldn't wish her grandbaby away though and that just made the whole thing awkward.

The three of them were having lunch at Luke's so he could see the newly weds and he was touched by the photo albums. It was odd to Rory that Luke seemed happier than Lorelai over the wedding and baby, she had thought her mom, her bestfriend would be more supportive. They finished their meal and Lorelai returned to the Inn while Logan and Rory went to visit Lane and then dinner with Paris and Doyle back in Hartford.

Rory was pensive, "Did mom seem off to you? I mean she said the words, but it felt to me like she was lying."

Logan thought carefully he really didn't want to upset her in her condition, "I think its hard for her you know, she wanted you to take the world by storm, to do everything she never got to and now you are married to a society boy, having a baby and it just isn't how she pictured it. Remember you told me how upset she was about you applying Yale, the interview your grandfather set up and all of it, then with the LDB, the Yacht and you taking time off, I think now she is feeling a little like she did then. I tried to reach out to her then, I never told you before, but she blamed me, accused me of derailing your life for my own sick purpose. She said I would ruin you, when I later asked for your hand, she didn't say yes, she said it was your decision and she would live with it. Rory, never doubt that she loves you, it is society she hates and I represent all she never wanted for you. You never have to work if you don't want to, I know you will, but she sees you stepping into your own story and not the one she wrote, she is disappointed, but she will come around. I guarantee, one baby shopping trip and she will be your BFF all over again."

Rory conceded to Logan's reply, but her heart wasn't in it. They arrived at the restaurant and entered just in time to see Paris approach the hostess. "H-u-n-t-z-b-e-r-g-e-r, she spelled slowly as if teaching a child, table for four, it had better be there or there or there will be hell to pay in the press tomorrow, after all he is the press. The young girl visibly paled. Rory sighed as she approached her uptight friend.

"Paris, I made the reservation under Hayden, to keep the press away. Now we are sure to be hounded, shall we change venue?" Rory sighed impatiently.

The maître d' approached them," No need madam, please follow me to the VIP dining area, you will not be bothered."

The group were led into a vaulted wine room with a few private vinter's tables, it would be quiet and out of the way it was perfect. The server brought menus, a wine list and offered sparkling or still water, the table agreed on sparkling and the house provided a lovely cuvee for their trouble. The group perused the menu and the server brought out a truffle macaroni and cheese as a starter from the chef, they placed their orders and were left to enjoy each others company. Rory handed Paris the bag she had been carrying.

"A small token of thanks for standing up for us, there is a wedding album, you and Doyle look great by the way, a small baby album we started, and a Costa Rica get away, I know you always wanted to go so it is 5 days and four nights it includes air, hotel and meals, just call our agent. We can't thank you enough for being there such short notice, it really meant a lot to us." Rory held Paris' hand as she said this.

Paris' eyes were misty, "You are my best friend, where else would I be on your wedding day? Thank you for the thoughtful gifts I was afraid you might give me one of those precious wrist bangles so popular now, this is so much better and we can use it after finals, it is perfect." The women hugged and the men did that shoulder pat thing, not really being close.

The dinner was enjoyed with much catching up and the couples left each other for their respective homes, Rory and Logan pulled up to the Huntzberger estate, the houseman opened the door and assisted Rory in her exit, she waited for Logan to come around.

"Huh?", she chuckled, " Who would have ever thought I'd feel more welcome here than the crap shack?"

He pulled her into a hug then they went into the home and up to his room for a well deserved sleep.

Morning came and Rory was surprised to find that not only was she alone in bed but it was eleven am, 'How did I sleep so long and where is Logan' she wondered. She stretched and then, as if summoned, Logan entered the room.

"Ah, good you are awake, I hope you feel better you seemed to have a restless night so I wanted to make sure you rested." He had with him a tray of fruits, muffins and what looked like coffee.

"Logan, you are the best, but I can't have coffee..." he kissed her at her protest.

Chef assures me this tastes like coffee and is safe for the baby, even better than decaf, try it."

She drank a bit and although it was definitely not coffee it was a pleasant likeness and not at all that icky decaf, "What is it, I know its not tea, that still has caffeine unless it tastes like the yard."

He smiled at her description of herbal tea, "It's called chicory, it is a roasted root that is ground up and brewed like coffee, it is popular in New Orleans, it was also popular during the depression when coffee was rationed, turns out grandpa can't have coffee either and this is what he drinks, he hopes you approve."

Rory was touched by the gesture, "I do approve, and will be sure to thank him, find out where he gets it, I think I will be drinking this for a while, at least until I stop nursing."

"You plan to breastfeed?" Logan was surprised, he thought she would want her coffee the minute the baby arrived.

"Absolutely, studies show breastfed babies have higher IQ's, are more secure and confident and with this kid's backgrounds and destinies he is going to need it, he is a Gilmore, Hayden, Huntzberger and that is a lot for one tiny boy, he deserves all the help I can give him and breast is best." She quoted the oft touted slogan.

He smiled at her, "You still surprise me Ace, now eat up can't have Eli hungry now can we?"

They laughed and talked while she enjoyed her meal then he took the tray and she showered and dressed and went to join the family after lunch.

"Hello all, thank you for letting me sleep late, these past few days had worn me out, I appreciate the late breakfast." Rory greeted everyone, happy to see Honor still there.

"Nonsense, you need to be healthy to have a healthy baby, even society rules understand that, and these few days of making the rounds after your honeymoon must have been tiring, although we were surprised you were here and not your mother's, I heard you two were close." Shira alluded.

"We were, we are, just she needs time to adjust." Rory's response was lame, even to her own ears and Shira wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders to give comfort.

Logan observed the scene with Honor in surprise, who would have thought Shira Huntzberger could show empathy and to Rory Gilmore, it was a thing of wonder.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's a Hard Knock Life

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun.

A/N: I am having so much fun with this story, here is another chapter!

 **Chapter the seventh - It's a Hard Knock Life**

Lorelai looked at Rory's room the twin bed mocking her, "She'll need a bigger bed and where will we put the crib, or I guess she'll bring a 'pack-n-play' that is if she even stays here, who knows now that she is one of them, she just might buy a house here or in Hartford and only visit on holidays."

"Nonsense Lorelai, she loves you, you are her best friend, true she and Logan will need a bigger bed, and we can take the desk out to accommodate a crib, and I can contact an architect to see about adding another room upstairs so when Richie comes to visit he has his own room when he is old enough." Luke was reassuring.

"I should have let you buy the Twickam house, then this would be a nonissue, we would have more than enough room, I am so sorry I am always so selfish." She cried into his shoulder.

"You aren't selfish, you are just set in your ways and you worked so hard to get this house, I worked so hard to keep it from falling down around your ears. We can remodel again, it will be fine, you bat your baby blues at Taylor for the permits and the rest is in the bag. We could even make the garage into a carriage house, like it was when I was a kid. It'll be okay, I promise.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rory and Logan set up house in his New York loft, it was a lovely space with six bedrooms, six baths, a full dining room, dine in kitchen and rooftop garden, paradise in the city. True to her word Shira had provided many of Logan's baby things, the bed wasn't safe but they agreed to keep it in storage for it's frame to make a full bed for when he was older, Logan was surprised as his mother opened box after box.

"I had hoped to have more children, but Mitchum was satisfied with one of each and I didn't argue, but you were such a sweet boy, I wish I had had ten. Sure you were a rapscallion in your teens and twenty's but then you met Rory, I know I was angry at first, but I knew I had lost my baby boy, and I thought that she would take you from us. I am truly sorry Rory, I believed you would do as your mother did and abandon society taking my boy into hiding with you. You probably know this already, but Emily was devastated when your mother left and until Lorelai returned when you went to Chilton Emily was a shadow of herself. Emily always worried you would hate society like your mother, but you have proven time and again, you can do both the small town and society. I still hear your praises for that war bonds themed event you hosted, all the girls at the DAR hope you will take on another event, not now obviously, but when you are ready." Shira rambled and Rory suddenly found a kindred spirit. She felt in that moment like Anne of Green Gables seeing the truth of the strict Marilla, Shira needed to be strong, or she would shatter. She had found a bit of Diana Barry in her as well, the thought made her smile and she hugged her mother-in-law closely and enjoyed the hug returned. After her mother's cold reception and her feeling kind of lost, Shira as an anchor was oddly comforting.

Shira had left and Logan was helping Rory sort through the boxes, he watched her move about, her little belly just beginning to pop. How he loved that woman, how he could not wait to hold his son, even to feel him kick as he moved inside of her. He felt so much love for her, he was happy his parents seemed to be approving of his wife, the mother of his child, the woman he adored to the end of time. She was his soulmate and he was devastated when she said no, but that was behind them, very far behind them, he smiled at the glint of light that hit her ring, she was rambling about all the things his mother had brought and his musings were interrupted by her glee.

"Logan look at this, it is a baby tuxedo! We have to find a little umbrella and take a picture as his birth announcement for the gang, it will be great!" She laughed and his heart nearly burst.

"That would be perfect Ace, and don't worry about the umbrella, I know just the place such a thing can be found." He kissed her head and they continued to arrange the items his mother had brought.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Logan walked into his father's office 2 weeks after his marriage, he was happy to become a VP and continue in his destiny.

"Logan, I purchased your shares in the e-zine you started, you will continue to work it from here, you will have office and staff in the Hartford Gazette and you are to be home no later than 6pm nightly, since I foolishly let Hugo poach Rory by trying to dissuade her goals, you will convince him to license her for your publication and all of HPG, it will be lucrative so he is sure to agree, after her contact is complete reverse it, he licenses and we hold the rights to her, she is a Huntzberger now, I have already had the lawyers review and this is the best interest of everyone. Her readership is sure to grow and she will need a larger backer than Hugo can provide. If this goes as I believe, she could be bigger than Oprah in a few years time, if that is what she wants, I am sure with a family war correspondence is off the table."

Logan smiled at his father, "I wouldn't take it off the table yet, she is still a Gilmore and very stubborn, but maybe if you encourage her to the thought of Barbara Walters, she might warm to the idea, that woman was ahead of her time with all manner of interviews, that may be a sweeter bait." Logan looked at his father who nodded appreciatively.

"Walters, not a bad hook son, I see you have been thinking about this yourself, Walters could interview anyone, sinner or saint, and Rory is just as charismatic. I think her mother cast her in the wrong role as well. She might still have to travel a bit, but the risk is severely diminished." Mitchum had true pride in his son's reasoning. "Also, thank you for giving the HPG outlets the exclusive to the wedding story and seeding a few photos to the UPI, it shows your acumen, you are clever and always in control. Just proves how good your time away and your wife are for you."

"Wow dad, it is almost as if you approve my venture and my marriage." Logan was impressed, "You like Rory, after all you did, after all you put us through, you like her."

Mitchum grinned, "You caught me, she is a sweet girl and one hell of a reporter, I had some calls, people in CNN, ABC, looking for my take, my recommendation, she was my intern, your girlfriend, was she serious? I had to confirm your split because she wanted to find her own way; it was then I realized I screwed up, I messed with the best reason for you to stay, _**her**_ , a reporter worthy of the name. I am sorry son, you are a great manager and have an eye for talent, you found her, I was just too foolish to see the full potential."

Logan smiled, "I can't believe it, you finally approve of something I have done and my choice in partner, stop the presses", he joked and his dad smiled.

"Welcome home son, to you and Rory, it is good to have you back." Mitchum shook his son's hand and they enjoyed the defining moment.

Mitchum was grateful to the girl who returned his son to him, he never expected Rory to fit in to society and she had proved him wrong time and again. Her brief time on the campaign trail showed her chops and her new column about small town life had given him great insight, she would be a voice in the news and he liked that he would be enriched by it as would the new heir.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lorelai pouted, "Sook she has abandoned me, you were there, you didn't even cater; she got that guy you like, the chef Guy, sure he is your friend and he has that show, but you should have catered, I should have planned, she went off book, what next, you know she named my grandson after my dad and his grandfather 'Richard Elias Huntzberger' how do I deal with that, they call him Eli, but what nickname can I bestow, not a one, unless he is a not a good boy and has a quirk for me there is nothing from his names." she collapsed defeated, "and I hate his dad, he is everything I didn't want for her, what did I do wrong. I hate to admit it, but I think I may have been wrong."

"Honey, what did you do wrong? You were at the wedding, it was lovely, a surprise but a nice one. I didn't see what you could have done wrong." Sookie handed her a coffee and some cookies.

"I didn't approve, I haven't been happy for her, now I lost her. this is worse than when she stole the yacht and once again he is in the mix. He took her from me again." Lorelai sighed an bit into the cookie not even tasting the delectable treat.

"Only if you don't accept him, they are a family and if you want to be a part of it, you have to 'mom up'." Sookie soothed.

" _Mom up_ , I like that, it is better than man up, it requires more than work, it requires love, I like it. I can do that, I did it when I left Hartford and I can do it now that my baby is one of them. Thanks Sook, now can I have more cookies, I didn't taste the first batch?"


	8. Chapter 8 - What is in a Name?

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun.

A/N: Posting this to answer the big question.

 **Chapter the eighth - What is in a Name?**

Rory was sitting at her computer, hand rubbing her belly as she researched her latest author, while she waited for the baby to arrive she was filling in for other reporters, this week it was a book reviewer the author was a Romeo Soldado, he wrote teen romance, great name she thought and perfect for romance. She couldn't find a picture and figured that was intentional, all the stories were about a boy who adored a girl named Mariah, she was all things beautiful, intelligent and innocent. Rory read a few of the books and, not to sound vain, the character reminded her of her sixteen year old self, but she guessed many girls were like that when they were young. She loved how enamored the young men were, how totally devoted, caring and kind. She wished she had met a boy like that in high school, instead she had possessive Dean, monosyllabic abandoner Jess and provocateur Tristan, sure he had been beautiful and she was mildly flattered by his attention, but it would have helped had he been nice, she had only seen the goodness he possessed on a few occasions, but if he had been that guy all along things may have been very different for both of them.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Tristan had argued long and hard, he didn't want to meet with Jenna Starr from Huntzberger publishing, he had before and the woman was beyond off-putting, at some sixty years, she was overweight, unkempt and smelled of cat. He was sure she had never married and lived in a single apartment, _rent controlled_ , with at least a dozen of them. His manager explained she was out on vacation and a Leigh Hayden was covering, she was pregnant, but not at all off-putting. That is how a reluctant Tristan found himself face to face with one Rory 'Gilmore' come Huntzberger on that fateful day.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Tristan?" Rory was amazed at the man before her, "You are Romeo Soldado? How is that possible, how did you arrive a that name?" a very pregnant Rory sat down at his table, she was the book reviewers replacement, the irony was not lost on him.

She had set out a recorder apologizing and blaming pregnancy brain for the need of it.

"Rory, I can't believe I am seeing you again after all this time. How have you been?" She laughed at him.

"Tell you what, I interview you, then you can buy me lunch and I will let you interview me, deal?" She set out her hand for a shake on agreement.

He took it, adoring the softness and warmth of the gesture, "Deal, you won't believe it but it is a combination of the best and worst times of my youth. The best playing your Romeo, the worst playing soldier, Soldado meaning soldier in Spanish and I figured the two romance languages were close enough, it sounded nice, and I went with it, also it looked better than the Italian Soldato, too close to gato and I wanted romance not kitty cats." He chuckled."Tell me Mary, how is it you never interviewed me before?"

She laughed at the moniker, "Do I look like a Mary to you", she gestured to her overlarge pregnant belly, "I am married to the owner of this paper and in his infinite efforts to keep me close to home so close to the due date, he has me covering for errant reporters, its fun actually, and, surprise bonus, I got to find you again. I always wondered what became of you. Tell me, who is the girl that inspired Mariah? Is she real or just a gift from your muse?"

Tristan really looked at her and quirked a brow, pregnant Mary was even more beautiful than his sixteen year old memory, he wondered if he should let her know, "Well, going to a military academy at sixteen will do strange things to a boy, it'll even make him idolize and canonize the girl he tormented, you know Mariah means Mary right?" He looked at her meaningfully.

She gave him a bright smile, "I thought I saw a bit of my 16 year old self in her, and thought myself vain, you honor me Tristan, I wish you had been that boy then, you might have saved me from heartache."

"Mary, I couldn't be that boy, still can't, but I knew the boy you deserved, so I recreate him again and again; I hope you don't mind?" He looked at her as if he wanted to paint this picture the beautiful and iconic pregnant Mary. "Seeing you like this, now, makes me want to write her pregnant, glowing, angelic, you are still one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He stopped, "Don't worry, its my 16 year old self that is your stalker, this guy in front of you, realized when he saw your wedding picture in the paper that it was over. I saw that picture and closed our chapter, but my readers love you, so I can't let them down. My 16 year old personas of us they have to keep falling in love, or what is the point of my writing. I am glad you found the love I wanted for you, sure I am sorry it wasn't with me, but that is the difference between reality and fiction, right?" He placed his hand on hers. " We will always have Stars Hollow, or as it is in my stories, Diamond Ridge, if ever you have an idea, send it my way, I will even tribute it to the real Mariah." He lifted her hand and kissed it sweetly.

They chatted amicably and when they were through, they were friends, he wanted to get together, meet Logan, see Paris again and maybe even Maddie and Louise, it would be a homecoming of sorts and he looked forward to being back in Hartford for once in his life.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Grandma, you cannot call him 'Little Richard, the women laugh because that is the name of a fifties singer, just call him Richard, Rich, Richie or Eli, those are perfectly acceptable..." Rory listened to her grandmother rant on, "No, grandma, we can't call him junior because grandpa is not his father, you see, it's just icky. Now just call him Richie, or Eli and everything will be fine, you can explain I named him for the Grandfathers and everyone will coo. Yes grandma, if I have a girl I will look at naming her after the grandmothers, just not Shira, since she sounds like a cartoon character." Rory smiled at Logan as he choked, she knew he was thinking of He-Man's sister, "Love you grandma, see you soon." She disconnected the call.

Logan laughed as he reached for her to pull her close," Little Richard, really, your grandmother is a hoot, and Junior, I know Hartford is incestuous, but that is too far."

"You have no idea, I spent twenty minutes arguing with my dad about why we didn't name him Straub. I had to explain how the man basically hated that I was alive, why the hell should I curse my son with his name? In the end he realized his mom was just jealous, and it was dropped, but really now, I would sooner name him William after Luke's dad, whom I never met than Straub, who hated me." She sighed into Logan's chest.

"My great-grandfather was William, Elias wouldn't mind if you preferred William, he hates his name, hates my middle name, he would prefer William and you would honor three families, we could change it to William Richard and call him Bill, let your grandma have her Bill from her song." He offered.

"Logan, you are perfect, this solves everything, if you are sure Elias won't mind, let's take him to a private lunch before we make any changes." She suggested. He agreed and they sat together comfortable in the closeness they shared.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A/N: Hope this clears up the Tristan story line, I really like having a character who is part of the story but not, it was a plot twist to help me work a name change in. Hope you enjoyed the Tristan / Rory exchange.


	9. Chapter 9 - Resolutions

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun.

A/N: I am so glad you are all enjoying this so much, I am encouraged to keep going, here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter the Ninth - Resolutions**

Lorelai sat in the kitchen, she loved to watch Sookie cook, there was something so planned in the chaos, and of course there was the tasting, being best friends with a chef and married to a diner owner it was a wonder she wasn't 600lbs. She marveled at the precise cuts, the perfectly browned rolls, even the bits of lavender dancing in the lemonade, it was like a symphony, she sighed.

"Sook, why can't Rory be the way I wanted? Have you seen the way she dresses, she arrives in a town car to visit, too precious to drive. They never spend the night or the weekend, where did I go wrong, why does she prefer my mom and Shira to me? I am her mom, this is her first pregnancy, she should need me, it seems she actually barely tolerates me, I am going to be the eccentric grandma they all relegate to proper visits and I will miss out on so much because of him."

Sookie dried her hands and instructed one of her assistants to continue what she was doing, "Lorelai, do you think it's you? You know, you hate the whole society thing and you make them uncomfortable. He, Logan, loves Rory, he has for a while and you make it pretty clear your don't approve. It is almost as if you wish he had left her in the lurch, refused his child and left Rory no option but to live here, work at the Gazette and continue to live in your shadow. Come on Lorelai, isn't she a bit too grown up to be your mini you anymore? Seriously, you expected she would always be like you and never find her own way in the world? Look I have kids, I get it, you never want to see them grow up, but they have to, you can't stop it, unless you want another Kirk in town a stunted man boy afraid to leave home and stuck in an odd loop. I totally stood behind you when she dropped out of Yale, tough love baby. This isn't the same, this is a grown woman, happily married, twenty three and having a baby. It's good and you keep pouting. You are the one pushing them away, look at the room, it is still her teenage room, a twin bed, the same Yale memorabilia, the desk, Luke said you could store it, make room for a crib, put in a full size bed, make it a welcoming space. You are the one fighting the changes, you are the one keeping the distance. They come every two weeks, have lunch at Luke's or here and you are quiet, you don't seem to care about any of the news she brings, heck you barely open the baby album but to put in the updated sonograms. It has to hurt her that her best friend, her mom, doesn't care, or at least acts like she isn't affected by any of it."

Lorelai was stunned by Sookie's words, of course she cared, it was her only child and she was becoming a mom, she just hated that her grandchild would be manor born. _Why did everyone think it was okay? Couldn't they see how destructive that world, those people were. Now her daughter and grandson were part of it?!_ Lorelai sighed, even her best friend thought she was in the wrong, she had to think about this, she grabbed a cup of coffee, begged off to her office and thought about how she had behaved since learning about her daughter being pregnant.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Steph had planned the perfect baby shower, all the girls would be there and Rory would have everything and more that she needed for baby Huntz, she was so happy that they were finally together, it was all going to be great, just the girls, professional masseurs, mani-pedis and along with some games, a spectacular pram shaped cake by Sookie, it would be a blast. She had to invite Lorelai, but hoped she wouldn't come, Rory had confided in her how strained their relationship was now that she was officially a woman of society, although all the girls knew that would never be true, Rory was too grounded to leave her family for Milan, or Paris for months on end as their mother's had and she loved Logan, Rory was not and never would be considered a 'trophy wife' and Logan was lucky to have her. Steph called Lorelai to invite her to the shower and hopefully end the standstill.

"Dragon Fly Inn Michele speaking how may I help you?" the annoying fixture of the Inn droned.

"Lorelai Gilmore please, tell her is it about the baby shower." Steph was used to rude Frenchmen and unamused, but understood his charm in the small town. She didn't have to wait long.

"Dragon Fly Inn Lorelai speaking." The cur hadn't even passed on the simple topic of the call so Lorelai was all business.

"Hi Lorelai, it's me Steph I was calling about the baby shower do you have a moment?" She hear the sigh from the other end.

"Let me take this in my office." Lorelai was sure she was about to be uninvited. She picked up the phone in her office after closing the door. "Hi Steph, what can I do for you?"

Steph took note that she sounded like the socialite she so distained, "Well you haven't RSVP'd and I just wanted to make sure you were coming. It is going to be a great day of relaxing fun, games and Sookie is bringing an amazing Pram cake."

Lorelai pondered the enthusiasm of the girl on the line, if she didn't know the child's net worth was more than her Inn, her home and Luke's diner combined, she would have thought her a regular girl from small town USA. "Of course I will be there it is my only child's baby shower, I wouldn't miss it." Her voice came out tight and strained, "My RSVP must have been lost in the mail, but hey I'm the mom, I would have just crashed it anyway." She attempted at humor.

"That's great! Rory will be happy to know you will be there, we are starting at the club for mani-pedi's and massage then heading to the Tea Room for the party, it is a Mad Hatter Theme, so bring a kooky hat for the games. See you then."

Steph hung up and saw a relieved Rory, "Did she seem like she wanted to come or is she still doing her DAR Emily voice?"

Steph hugged her friend, "She was stiff at first but in the end she promised that she would have crashed it anyway."

"Well that is something, isn't it? Maybe the party will show her I haven't turned to the dark side." Roy sighed softly. Steph pulled her into a hug and they finished the plans for the party.


	10. Chapter 10 - Let's Have a Party!

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun.

A/N: Woah! 80 reviews and you all seem to really like this story, I can't say thank you enough! I started a new job a few weeks back so can't update as fast as I used to, but I promise to not abandon a story. I am happy you all enjoyed the name arch and seem to be really enjoying the story over all! you are all the absolute best!

 **Chapter the Tenth - Party Time!**

Lorelai arrived at the club and was escorted to the room where she found a salon had been installed, there were ten massage stations, ten Mani-pedi spas, little hors doeuvres that were absolutely Rory, fried mac-n-cheese balls, pigs in a blanket, sausage stuffed mushrooms and bacon wrapped shrimp, there were also some cucumber slices topped with cream cheese and smoked salmon. She was enjoying the food and infused water when Steph came up.

"Yeah, you are here, you can step into the dressing booth, change into a robe, enjoy a massage, then come have your nails done." She ushered her to the dressing room and handed her a robe. She quickly slipped into the robe, it felt delightful and she couldn't remember her last massage. She stepped over to a table, lied down and her robe was removed after the sheet covered her. She was in heaven as strong masculine hands removed the tension she had been carrying since the surprise wedding, while he rubbed and gently pulled her mind drifted over these past few months, she had not been very accepting of Rory's decisions, and worse she had let it show, pushing her daughter away when she needed her most. He seemed to sense her troubled mind and worked her neck and scalp then down her shoulders, it was heavenly and she was sad when he told her to rest, helped her slip into her robe and walked away. When she rose from the table she was surprised to see the massage had been a full 45 minutes, she felt very relaxed and determined to apologize to Rory then Logan.

She went to the dressing room, and came out sans shoes and stockings, her feet clad in cute flip flops adorned with Black umbrellas, she thought it must be part of the theme but she didn't recall umbrellas in Alice in Wonderland. She sat by Paris.

"Hello Lorelai, are the masseurs marvelous? Did you know you get to keep the robe, it is just so soft."

Lorelai smiled, "Then it won't matter I already stuffed into my purse, tell me we get to keep the sandals too, they are so cute. Do you know what the umbrella's are about?"

"Heck if I know, but Rory had them custom made, they are a hoot though." Some of the lovely treats came over and Lorelai set a few on the offered plate. Then a tray of infused waters came by and she chose strawberry, while Paris took peach. They sipped nibbled and chatted while they were painted a fetching shade of blue. "So we will all have blue nails because it's a boy?", then she noticed the technician paint a little umbrella on Paris' thumb, soon she was receiving the same embellishment. "I thought it was a Mad Hatter theme, these umbrellas have to have some significance."

"She's your daughter, I figured you would know." Paris shrugged and then placed her hand under the drying fan, she and Lorelai were the last to be done.

The group of ladies now properly relaxed and painted were loaded into waiting town cars, Lorelai was placed in one with her mom, Shira and of course Rory.

"Mom, you came! Did you enjoy the first part of the party, I know we didn't spend much time together but the next part will be more to your liking, did you bring a hat?"

"Oh, shoot it's in the car!" Lorelai went to exit the car.

"Just give me your valet ticket mom." Rory put out her hand, then rolled down the window, "James" She waved to the Valet, "be a dear and retrieve my mothers hat from her car. Mom is it in the seat or back?"

Lorelai confirmed it was on the seat and the young man dashed away. "I could have got it myself Rory."

"Don't be silly, you have just been properly relaxed, I won't have you ruin it by running around when James is working his way through school and needs the tips."

Lorelai considered this, "You come here often, you know the Valet is in school?"

"Well mom, grandma and I lunch here often as do Shira and I, it is only natural I would know the staff, you always said get to know the staff, they are people too." Rory stated as if it was obvious.

"Lorelai, you should have been at the fundraiser she arranged for Planned Parenthood, it was a hoot we had all baby themed foods and the guests had to carry eggs that were to be treated as infants, you had to pay penalties for improper treatment, "she laughed a the memory," and raised twice the goal! You should be proud!" Emily crowed and Shira beamed.

Lorelai was surprised, Planned Parenthood, that is an odd one to get the DAR to support.

"She has also promised to plan the fourth of July picnic in support of our troops, it will feature a marathon dance." Shira was excited a the prospect, she an Mitchum had already began to train.

"Wow, look at you all miss party planner." Lorelai teased.

"Well, I won't be working for the first year, it is tricky to breastfeed and file reports, so grandma offered me a spot in the DAR to keep busy." Rory sounded defeated.

"No honey, I didn't mean that in a bad way, I am just surprised that's all, and I am proud you are helping others." She tried to sound sincere.

A tap at the window interrupted them, "Your hat ma'am" James handed over the pink sequined top hat embellished with a clock and white rabbit ears, Rory had to laugh. She thanked James and slipped him a 50, he smiled thanks then the ladies were off to the Tea Party.

They arrived and all the girls donned their hats, Rory's was like Mary Poppins, Steph a silver glittery derby, Paris wore an Eifel Tower, Lane's hat looked like the Capitol Records building, they just kept getting more outrageous, in all there were over 100 women all in different hats, Lorelai realized only a select few had been at the 'spa' and she could identify them by the blue polish and umbrella on their thumbs. They had arranged seating and took their places, towers of petite sandwiches were placed on each table and there was a carving station for heartier choices a few of the brave ventured to try out, Lorelai and Rory among them.

" I know this isn't a usual tea option but it is a bit 'mad' to have a station over the cutesy precut cubes, and I love a good roast turkey and cranberry sandwich." Rory had the carver slice the dark thigh meat for her then created her sandwich and had the roast beef guy slice some well cooked pieces then added a horseradish and cabbage topping.

Lorelai noted the fruit and greens, "So baby making you eat healthy or have you abandoned my food stylings completely?"

"Actually, I started trying more veggies in college, call it my rebellion, I actually like them." Rory grinned, " Try the cranberry relish, it's raw and adds a nice crunch to the sandwich. You always said I needed to try new things, well veggies and fruits were pretty new to me." she giggled and Lorelai had to smirk at the irony.

The tea was enjoyed and the women were ready for games, they had to cut ribbon to guess how large her pregnant belly was, a relay carry of cotton balls to upside down black umbrellas, diaper change race, onesie tiedye and finally the gifts and cake.

Rory opened gifts, ohhing and awing as Lane took notes about who gave what, Paris dutifully disposed of the wrapping as soon as she cut a square and added it to the pile, noting the giver on the underside. The gifts ranged from the predictable onesies and pajamas, to the clever, baby Beethoven (Thank you Lane), video monitor (grandma how thoughtful), nanny cam (Shira, this is sweet), two years at a prestigious preschool (thank you Paris) and finally it came to Lorelai's gift, it was oddly an envelope and Rory pulled out a photo and promptly cried, it was a photo of her old room, a queen sized bed replaced the twin, a crib sat where her desk had and it had been painted a comforting pastel blue with a yellow daisy border. The door had also been photographed bringing new tears, it was labeled, 'Welcome Huntzbergers'; of all the gifts, this would be Rory and Logan's favorite, it meant Lorelai accepted them as a family and that was the best gift ever.


	11. Chapter 11 - No Dynomite!

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N:Truth be told I never found the 'tradition' of Lorelai telling Rory about her birth charming, so here is my perceived result.

 **Chapter the Eleventh - No Dynamite!**

Rory was now in her ninth month and she was overly stressed, even to the point where she would grumble in her sleep, _'no splits on dynamite'_ , and then cry until Logan woke her and soothed her, she refused to tell him what it meant, and he was very worried. They were having weekly visits and Logan decided enough was enough he would bring this concern to the doctor, it seemed Rory wasn't sleeping well and he wanted to be sure she was okay.

"Well, the ultra sound shows baby is head down and we are on the home stretch, any questions or concerns?" Dr. Bass was a sweet woman and very concerned about Rory who hardly asked questions, unusual for a first time mom, she never even asked about an epidural or the effects.

Logan spoke up, "Actually doctor, she hasn't been sleeping well, it seems he is having nightmares abut dynamite, I don't know what that means, but maybe you can help."

Dr. Bass looked at Rory for an explanation, Rory looked at both of them blushing, "Well, every year my mom tells me about the night I was born, she pelts the nurses with ice chips, is in great pain and then when I am born it is like doing the splits on dynamite, that sounds horrible, does it have to be that way?"

Dr. Bass smiled, "How old was your mother when you were born?"

"She was just 16, why?" Rory looked curious.

"Well, at 16 the female body is simply not developed for childbirth, sure it can do it, but not without great struggle, you however are older, more mature, and it will not be as bad and if you want we can give you pain medicine so you hardly feel a thing, it was probably offered to your mom, but she was young, alone and confused and didn't understand what was being offered or perhaps she came in too late for medication, being so young and alone made the pain greater because of the fear." The woman smiled at her sweetly, "It can be a beautiful memory, if you let us help. I can still recommend you to a Lamaze Class, you would have to go nightly now, baby is ready to come, but the breathing and techniques are helpful for calming you."

Logan was excited, "Absolutely, we will go, I want Rory to have the easiest time possible and please schedule the pain medication, we can always change our minds." He was so grateful to reduce any pain she may have in hopes of having more children with her, if this is why she was an only child he wanted to correct the error quickly.

Rory noted Logan's ease and enthusiasm, she realized he wanted more children, it made sense he had a sister, and it made her feel better because she was worried the heir would be enough. She was still terrified about the birth itself but hoped the classes would help, education was always her vanguard, no , more accurately, her safe haven. That Logan had seen her fear and found a way to assuage it was beyond, he was now elevated to hero, and that was quite an elevation, sense the last man she thought of as hero was Luke.

Rory loved Logan, she was surprised he knew her fear of birth, but happy he brought it up to the doctor she thought her fear silly, being told her mom's age made it more traumatic and that she was alone, even worse, Rory understood her mom's story did not have to be hers. She realized, she wasn't unprepared, alone and scared, she was loved, having a much wanted child and far more educated, it made a difference.

Logan was excellent about coming to pick her up for class nightly, pillows in hand they entered the room and participated in the classes, deep breathing, gentle massage, panting, soft music to focus, directional focus (choose and item you have a happy memory and look at it, recall the memory), more and more Rory wanted the medication, she knew it might make baby loopy for a few hours, and that made her feel a bit guilty, then she thought of him at 16 and felt a little less guilty. She had actually used the experience to interview women of many ages about birth and received a wealth of information that allowed her to create a 'pro/con' birthing table that she had published and had a great deal of feedback on. It brought forth many stories pro/con medication, reporting it was great for her and also very informative.

Logan and Rory were making dinner, 'baby' was very active, Rory laughed, he will be like you, full of mischief, maybe we scrap family names and call him Loki." She laughed, then doubled over in pain, she began the hee, hee breathing technique she learned.

Logan called the doctor and led her to the elevator.

"Shit" Rory declared, "I think my water broke, I hate to make Henry clean it up."

Logan sighed, Henry had cleaned up worse for him, " I will make sure he is well compensated Ace, somehow I think this mess he doesn't mind."

They arrived at the hospital and Rory was placed in a wheelchair, having pre-registered all they had to do was get Rory to a room and into a hospital gown, Logan helped her and then rinsed her wet undergarment, because she was so insistent.

"Ace, honey, none of this matters, you need to relax and stop feeling like you are an inconvenience, you are having a baby, the rest of us can take care of anything else." He kissed her sweetly and held her hand, the doctor had been outside the door and heard the exchange.

"Logan is right Rory, you just need to relax and have a heathy baby."

Rory leaned into him and cried, "She's not here."

He knew who she meant and sent a text, " _Grandson on his way, Hartford Memorial NOW! She needs her mommy! love Logan_ "

Lorelai had received the text an hour ago and yet she was sitting on her couch, she was staring at the blank TV screen and not moving to go to her daughter who needed her. She had always been there, or had she? Lorelai's mind was dissecting the whole of Rory's life, was it her fault Rory had married a Huntzberger, joined the DAR and become the darling of society? She had raised her to be independent, to eschew wealth and privilege, but her daughter was there in the thick of it hosting fundraisers and paling about with Emily and Shira, but was that her fault too? Had she really pushed her daughter away and made it impossible for her to come home.

This was how Luke found her, dazed and confused, staring at a grey screen sitting shock still on her couch, "Lorelai, what are you doing?! Rory, your daughter, your ONLY CHILD, is having a baby, your grandson and you are sitting here doing nothing?! She needs you, now get up get in the truck and lets go!" Luke found an inexplicable need to slap her like they did shock victims in old movies, but of course he didn't he just pulled her from the couch and pushed her to towards the door. He led her to the passenger side, hoisted her into the seat, buckled her in and began to drive to the hospital, he was so mad at her right now. "Lorelai snap out of it, I get it you hate that world, but you love your daughter, sure you took her away, but you also are the one that put her back, you sent her to those snooty schools, what did you expect she would find a bricklayer at Yale? She found a guy who's family owns newspapers, lots of them, she fell in love with a man, not a trust fund and you taught her the difference. Instead of fighting this, you should be happy. Your daughter found love, real love in a world that you have told me has none. You need to stop acting like a spoiled brat who isn't getting her way and be the mom I know you can be." Luke had stopped at the hospital doors, he leaned over unbuckled her restraint, then reached over and opened the door gently pushing her out. " I am going to park, you act like an adult and go find your daughter she needs you to be the grown up tonight, she is a frightened child on her way to becoming a mother, the toughest job in the world, go help her." He pointed at the door then when she was clear pulled the door shut and drove off.

Lorelai stared at the doors for a moment she felt alone and unsure, she remembered the night Rory was born and how lonely and afraid she had been, but she had done that to herself, she had snuck away to have a baby, not letting anyone be there to support her. Now that baby needed her, she needed to be there for her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Just Call Me Mommy

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: WOW! you all are enjoying this story so much, thank you for all the insightful comments and encouragements. I also really want to thank those of you who have read, reviewed and favorited my other stories, it really helps me keep writng to know you all enjoy it so much!

 **Chapter the Twelfth - Just call me Mommy in the Morning**

Rory was frightened, she thought she was being weak and everyone was judging her, no amount of what she had read, learned in Lamaze had prepared her for this moment, she was curled into a ball, well as much as possible with here protruding belly, and Logan was gently rubbing her shoulders while a needle the length and thickness of angel hair pasta was inserted into her back to block the pain. She felt nothing but tugging as it made its way beside her spine, soon it was done and the anesthesiologist was helping her to lie back down, he informed her the medicine would help her sleep so nature could take its course and she would feel little more than tugging. Rory nodded, her eyes already felt heavy. She looked at Logan with gratitude as she drifted off to sleep.

Logan wrapped her hand in his and gently laid a kiss upon her brow, "I love you Ace, thank you for doing this."

Lorelai was standing in the door in time to hear him say this and she felt an odd pang of jealousy, she then realized her real problem with her daughter these past months, she was jealous, her daughter had found love and support in a world she hated and she wished she fit. She scoffed at herself, Luke was right, she was acting like a brat.

Lorelai whispered, "Hey Logan, how is our girl holding up?"

Logan sighed inwardly, she was finally here, "She is a trooper, but what else would you expect, she is your daughter and a Lorelai."

"Where is everyone, I expected a crowd out there?" Lorelai was perplexed at not being accosted but her mother, Shira and at least half the DAR.

"Not part of the birth plan, Rory is stressed enough without having to entertain guests, it's just you, me Luke, Chris for this moment, the rest can come when little William Richard is ready for the world to admire and praise him." Logan explained.

Luke had just entered the room in time to hear the name, " You are calling him William?" The gruff man was teary, "I thought it was Richard Elias, what changed?"

Logan was happy the man was proud, "Well my grandpa Elias hates his name, hates that it is my middle name as it turned out so Rory offered William, it is your dads name, my great grandfather and Emily's 'Bill' it all fell into place the first time Emily called him 'Little Richard' we all balked. William just came naturally, we hope you don't mind."

Luke smiled, "No, I am proud, my dad and Rory would have got along famously, he loved to read, finding odd facts and all things historic, they would have been fast friends, thank you for the honor."

"No Luke, it is you who honor us, we know you hate hospitals, and you are here, so thank you." Logan offered his hand and received a 'manhug', it was unexpected but welcome, to Logan it meant he was part of the family.

Lorelai felt ashamed of herself, she saw how genuine Logan was, how much he adored her daughter and the lengths he went to so she would be happy. "Logan, thank you, you take such good care of her and I am sorry I didn't see it sooner."

Logan looked at her in surprise, he never expected for her to accept him, he just wanted her here for Rory, " Thank you Lorelai and we appreciate your being here."

"No place I would rather be, and are you sure you don't want your parents here, it is their first grandchild too? Don't you need the support?"

Logan thought about it, he was so concerned with her needs, he hadn't considered his or his family's, he left her side to step out and call Honor and his parents, they should be there if they wanted to be. He returned to the room just as she was waking.

"Logan, is my mom here yet?" She said in a sleepy voice as she reached for his hand.

He took her hand in his, "She is here Ace, she just slipped out to get coffee, Luke is here too and I called my folks and Honor, they will be here soon, Chris called and said he would be here as soon as he could and he wants to know if after the baby is born, Francine can come by."

Rory took in all this information, she felt loved and supported and it comforted her. "Of course and did you call grandma and grandpa, I am sure they would want to visit when the baby is here."

Logan confirmed he called them while she was sleeping, "How do you feel, should I get the doctor to check on you?"

"I feel better now that I rested, not as worried as I was before, I am glad I went with the medication." She took a deep breath and did her breathing, she felt a tension in her belly and knew it was a contraction, so she made sure to breath through it.

Logan noticed the change, "Ace are you okay?"

She let out a deep breath, "Just a contraction, they aren't as painful now, not quite tugging, but definitely not as painful, can I have some ice, my mouth feels dry?"

Lorelai returned just as Logan fed her the chips, "Hey those are for pelting the nurses, don't eat them all." She laughed and Rory smiled.

"Sorry mom, I won't be pelting the medical staff with ice chips in spite of your effort, the nurses and doctors here have been too kind while I was all kinds of freaking out."

Dr. Bass entered in time to hear this, "Glad to hear that Rory, my staff would hate to be pelted with ice for trying to help. How are you feeling, any contractions?"

"She just had one, it lasted about 40 seconds." Logan replied and Rory was glad he had timed it, she hadn't remembered to.

"Well then, we should check your progress, if everyone but the father would leave, you can come back in a few moments." She shooed Lorelai and Luke from the room. "Now let's see how well you have progressed." She lifted the blanket to check the progress. "Well, it won't be long now you are at 9 centimeters, I will alert the nurses and have a birth room prepared, you are going to be parents very soon." She returned the blanket to it's proper position and patted Rory's leg as she left.

"Wow, this is going fast, are you ready Logan, you'll be a daddy soon." Rory looked at him her eyes wide.

He kissed her, "Absolutely Ace, ready for anything as long as it's with you, you jump I jump right?"

Lorelai heard that and suddenly the little umbrellas made sense, " I remember, that is what all those things with umbrellas at your baby shower were about right?"

Rory and Logan smiled, "Only you and our LDB friends know the significance, that was the start of it all, even though I was trying to make things work with Dean, I was already falling hard for Logan and he was falling for me, we were just to stubborn to admit it." Rory took a deep breath and both Logan and Lorelai held her hands and the Huntzberger's came in.

"Looks like we just made it, The newest Huntzberger is anxious to make his debut." Mitchum laughed as he smiled at the young woman.

Logan let go of her hand and approached his family, "Doctor just confirmed it won't be long now. Glad you could be here."

"Thank you for calling us son, you don't know what this means, to be here when our grandson is born, it is a gift." Shira hugged him tightly and moved to give Rory an embrace then turned to Lorelai, "Isn't it wonderful, we are going to be grandmothers?"

Lorelai realized this was her new reality, like it or not she was now and forever kin to the Huntzbergers, "I guess it is, we will be well and truly family now." She stepped away from her daughter and hugged Shira, then Mitchum, Luke and Mitchum shook hands and Honor just hugged everyone.

Rory reached for Logan, "I think we should get the doctor." She winced and counted to ten.

The doctor shooed everyone but Logan and checked again, "Well that was quicker then even I expected, you are fully dilated and I feel his head, let's get you moving."

The staff and doctor moved Rory quickly past the stunned family, they couldn't believe the baby would be here so quickly, they had all planned for a long tiring night, but Rory had only been in the hospital a short three hours and was already moving to the delivery room. Once there the nurses helped her move her legs into position and adjusted the blankets to allow for the doctor to work. Rory felt the urge to push and was granted permission then after just a few moments, she was told to wait, and then push again, one more time and then her son was born. Logan was asked to cut the cord and the baby was laid on her chest, Logan stroked his back while the doctor tended to Rory assuring everything had been expelled.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, now I know you don't want to let him go, but we do have to check a few things. "Rory's legs were lowered and the blanket returned. "You did an excellent job Rory, so tell me, was that like doing the splits on dynamite?"

Rory smiled, "No, it wasn't, it was a bit of pressure, but no extreme pain. Thank you doctor."

Logan was relieved to hear it as well, "You did beautifully Ace, you didn't even say you hated me for doing this to you, you don't hate me do you?"

"No Logan, I love you, just look at him, how could I feel anything but love for the man that gave me such a beautiful child, now go watch them, keep an eye on our son." Rory kissed him and let go of the hand she had held so tightly during the whole ordeal. She closed her eyes and felt the relief of having accomplished making them parents.


	13. Chapter 13 - Meet the Family

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this, the frequent comments and such great feedback! This story is almost done, but I hope to have a new one to post very soon.

 **Chapter the Thirteenth - Meet the Family**

Lorelai had called her parents and Chris when Rory was wheeled into delivery, it wouldn't be long now and they should be there when the baby was brought to meet everyone.

Rory was happy, the doctor had cleared her to shower and Logan was happy to assist. The water felt wonderful against her tired achy body, she was grateful he was there to help lather her back and rinse her hair, she was tired and happy. Her tummy still looked pregnant but her baby was here, safe, healthy and beautiful. He helped her to dress and she went to the bed that the nurse had freshened for her and climbed in happily. Just as she settled the little bassinet was wheeled in, the nurse handed her the tiny bundle and helped her to nurse for the first time, it felt odd and uncomfortable, but she knew he needed the nutrients, she needed to protect her son. Logan watched as she nursed their son, he was amazed that something so nurturing could rouse him so, he was oddly turned on by the view of his wife and son and he felt very protective as if it was his job to shield them from all that is wrong in the world. If anyone would have told Logan that he could love so deeply he would never have believed them, just a few short months ago this was a lost dream and now in all of it's glory, it was his reality. Rory finished feeding their son and handed him to Logan to burp, her heart swelled with love for them, these were the men in her life, and watching them together she could not wait until she was healed and could show Logan how much she loved him and thank him for their son, the baby let out a burp and Logan chuckled.

"That's it little man, let it out." He placed the now sleeping baby in the bassinet. "Ready for the hordes to crash our little bubble, because I received a text that the natives are getting restless."

Rory yawned, "Well, they have been really patient, we have had him all to ourselves for at least an hour, I guess we have to learn to share." She smiled and he went to open the door and let the visitors in.

Lorelai went to the bassinet and cooed over the tiny swaddled boy, "Well Ror, you did good, he is beautiful hon, may I?"

Rory nodded, "Of course, he is your grandson." She smiled as her mom cuddled the boy that had changed the course of her world.

Lorelai handed him to Luke who beamed with pride, and handed him to Emily, the baby was passed from person to person, each bestowing small word of praise and gentle kisses. After he had finally been returned to his basinet, attention was turned to the parents, No one had seemed to notice that at some point in the visit, Rory had fallen asleep, holding Logan's hand. The pair looked exhausted and Mitchum noticed.

"Looks like the parents need a break, we should all head out and visit again tomorrow. The group agreed and after laying kisses on her head and pats on his back. Logan thanked them all for coming and settled into the cot that had been brought in for him. He would rather be holding Rory in his arms, but he settled for the cot beside her.

The next day brought friends as Stephanie, Colin, Finn and the others all came by throughout the day. All cooed and babbled over the baby and congratulated the parents. Doctor Bass came in to check on mommy and baby and shooed the latest group of well wishers away.

"My goodness you will have quite the support group, you are very fortunate. So how are things today Rory, I see that you are successfully breastfeeding and you haven't complained of any pain, but then we know you don't like to be a bother. Be honest, if there is any pain, it can indicate a larger problem."

Rory shook her head, "No pain aside from the time when I am nursing and the consultant told me that was normal, that is was helping my body return to its previous shape, she also said it would only last a few days."

"Well, that is good to hear, I see you don't have a fever, have a healthy appetite and are sleeping well, that is all good news. It looks like you and baby will be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor explained and Rory was happy to hear it.

"Thank you doctor, I am ready to go home to my own bed, all of these constant interruptions are tiresome." Rory sighed.

"Well, we just want to make sure you and baby are healthy, we want to make sure you have a good start." The doctor pat her leg. "I know you would like to go home tonight, but we just need to monitor for one more night, okay?"

Rory nodded, "I understand doctor, I just want to get back to my real life and try to set a routine for my little family.

Logan loved hearing that, she wanted to set a routine for their family, she was more than his wife now, she was a mother, she wanted to set up house. He was so very proud of her, so confident she could do it all, be his best friend, lover, Will's mother, a reporter and friend to so many, his heart nearly burst he felt so much love and pride for her.

"We just want her to be healthy and do what is right for Will." Logan replied.

"Will? I thought it was Eli, I liked it, it was classic, what changed?" Dr. Bass queried.

"Well it turns out the old fashioned name brought my grandfather a bit of grief in his youth so he asked we choose another family name, William is my great-grandfather and Rory's stepdad's father's name as well, it was well accepted by the family." Logan explained.

"That is so sweet, to choose family names for your son, it shows how close you all are." the doctor assumed they were all close knit having seen the caring interactions.

If only she knew, but both Rory and Logan knew better than to correct the assumption, "Yes, we are very fortunate our families are so close." Logan agreed and Rory held his hand.

"Now I know you two are anxious to become intimate again, having a child can rouse your affections, but please wait until Rory is healed, it will be better for her if she is completely healed. Also, please consider waiting at least two years to have another, it gives the body time to restore lost nutrients." doctor was adamant, although she suspected she would see them sooner than that, they were so obviously not only deeply in love but in lust for each other as well.


	14. Chapter 14 - Home Sweet Home

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Rory on the campaign trail or perhaps not, something I think could have happened had ASP ended the tale herself with Rory pregnant at 22.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just borrowing them to make my tales fun for everyone.

A/N: I can't believe I have reached the end of this story, Thank you all for your support of this story! I can't believe it is over, but I have another in the works, I will post a new story again soon!

 **Chapter the Last**

Rory and Logan returned home, baby in tow and they were greeted by a welcome home party, Steph was amazing that way, the baby's room was fully ready, everything washed and in place. It was a delightful surprise.

Rory was happy to see everyone, all the LDB friends, her family and long time friends, she was even happy to see Francine with Gigi on her hip.

"Welcome home Lorelai" Francine approached.

"It's Rory, Lorelai is my mom and Trix is my great grandmother, please call me Rory." She kissed the woman on both cheeks and tickled her sister's tummy.

Lorelai came up to her next, "That is right I am the reigning Lorelai, gimme my grandson!" She put out her arms and was duly rewarded with the treasured bundle.

Honor was quick beside her, "What do you think Lorelai, 'Wild Bill" I think he will give his parents a run for their money, don't you?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke, "No I think he will be brave and loyal, we should call him, 'Butch' after his grandpa, its a great nickname, right Luke?" The man just blushed and Rory smiled, her mom was back, she had regained her teasing bestfriend, she only hoped it would last.

"Give me the baby Lorelai, I am her best friend I deserve a turn." Paris barked, the only one Lorelai would tolerate that tone from. The babe was placed in her arms, she sighed in contentment. "I can't believe I am saying this, I want one, maybe I will focus my practice to help women who want babies have them."

Lane took the baby from Paris, " Stop profiteering from my godson!"

Then Steph plucked the baby from Lane, "He will be a lady-killer just like his dad." she cooed.

"Acquitted!" Collin, Finn and Robert said in concert causing all the youths to laugh and the elders, except Lorelai, to look perplexed.

Rory took charge of her son and sat down to nurse, she didn't care about the group, this was family, if they were uneasy they could leave, it was time for Will's meal.

The family situated themselves with greetings, refreshments and happy stories of her and Logan's courtship and their childhoods. While Rory nursed, Logan sat beside her and dutifully provided affection and beverage. The minute Will finished his meal Logan had him to burp while Rory redressed, they were seamless in the transition after only two days. Mitchum and Richard watched eyes sparkling.

"I wish that had been the acceptable thing when Lorelai was born, perhaps things would be different." Richard waxed nostalgic.

"No, I think then our pair may never have coupled, Rory would know to look for a man suited for insurance and Logan would have a trophy wife, this way is infinitely better. They have each other and career is an aside as it should be, they will be fine, they have each other." Mitchum provided.

Lorelai over heard the exchange and was surprised after his treatment during their courtship, "You really believe they are good together even if she wants to work?"

"I don't know if you knew this, but my mother was a columnist, she had a finance column under an alias and it was well received, I am sure Rory can create such a presence if she desires. I only dissuaded her to keep her from my son, that did not work, so now I will exploit her talent fully." Mitchum boasted.

"If you knew she was talented, why would you dissuade her?" Lorelai queried.

"My wife believed that Logan needed a woman like herself, a , for lack of a better word, trophy wife, someone who would support him, make dinner parties and be a good representation in society. Rory has raised the bar, she is an excellent representation, she has causes she believes in and can rally the troupes in support, yet she works, has her own name and identity, for that I credit you.

Lorelai looked stunned, "Thank you, I think, that was a compliment wasn't it?"

Mitchum laughed, "Yes Lorelai, that was a compliment, while you chose an unconventional path, you raised an extraordinary woman, she doesn't take guff from anyone and for that I have you to thank. She will keep my son and my family strong and she is quite the force to be reckoned with, I think of her as a young Barbara Walters, able to see sinner and saint as equals, it will make her famous. Her humble roots will only add to her charm."

Lorelai considered his words, "You don't want her to be a war correspondent so you are planting a new idea in my head, clever, not as subtle as you thought, but I like it, I will encourage her in your plan only because I can't bide the thought of my grandbaby being left without a mother. Honestly, I have been trying to figure away out of that plan for a while, so thank you for the exit." She nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Not my exit strategy, Logan's, he wants her to travel, but he needs her safe for his piece of mind." Mitchum confided.

Richard had listened as the pair bantered as if old friends and was pleased, "So Mitchum, when are we headed to the links, I think I need to best you so my great-grandson has at least one duffer to look up to."

Mitchum laughed, "How about Sunday? We will see who bests whom."

Rory watched her family interact, they were not exactly what she had expected, she had pictured some quiet middle class life, her as a reporter, him a business man sure, but not a mogul. She couldn't believe how easily they got along and how much the loved her son. She watched Logan chatting animatedly with Josh as Honor laughed, it was good, this was perfect. This was home. They had found a way to make everything okay, their separation, the unexpected pregnancy and even Logan returning to HPG, all their ducks were in a row all their business had been taken care of and all that was left with the future, which looked so bright she felt she would have to wear shades.

*End*

A/N: Well here we are at another end, but I do have another story almost ready to go. Thanks again for all the positive feedback, the favoriting and follows, it all means so much and encourages me to keep writing. Thank you all so very much!


End file.
